Do I Need To Ask?
by aimili-sage
Summary: Charlie and Billy take care of Jake and Bella's twins for the day. Prompt 15 for TrickyRaven's Weekly Fanfiction Flash Fic Challenge
1. Chapter 1

Prompt 15 on TrickyRaven's Weekly Fanfiction Flash Fic Challenge

Bella opened the door to the senior Black house and stopped. There was her father and father-in-law, shirtless. Each was holding a baby. A naked baby. Well, they had their diapers on.

"Do I need to ask?" she questioned. Both men turned to see her in the doorway.

"What have you been feeding them, Bells?" Charlie started. "We went through all their clothes."

She stared at them. "I sent a couple outfits a piece."

Billy nodded. "And every item is dirty."

"And you two? I know Billy has shirts."

"Not any more," he grumbled.

"We have been spit up on, shit on, pissed on, had food thrown at us, spilt our coffee," Charlie said.

"And our beer," Billy griped.

"Dad, they're only six weeks old," Bella interrupted.

"They had a blow-out, Bella. Both of them. I had to hose them off outside."

"_I_ hosed them off. Chief there had to hold them," Billy commented.

"I was wondering why you were wearing different pants. Why didn't you call Sue?"

Charlie gave his daughter an affronted glare. "Between the two of us, we raised four children."

She raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me for pointing this out, but both of you worked during this stage in our lives and only spent a few hours a day with us."

He growled at her and opened his mouth to comment. Jake walked in at that time. He smirked, taking in the undressed state of his father, father-in-law and children. He sat on the couch and waved them on.

"Tell me what happened."

The two friends glanced at each other, then at their children. Charlie started.

"Princess here decided that her morning snack wasn't gonna stay inside her. Not even two minutes after you left, Bells, she grunted and it was all over her and Billy. We set Buddy in his car seat, took her outside and hosed her off. While doing that, Billy got me all wet. We changed clothes. I picked up Buddy to check his diaper and he proceeded to upchuck over my shoulder and down my arm. Seriously, Bells. What the hell are you feeding them?"

"Mostly breast milk. Go on."

"Let me tell you, that stuff is rank."

"I cleaned Buddy up and was changing his diaper when he sprung a leak," Billy continued. "All over me, him and the bed. Then blow-out number two happened. I had the diaper on him and was trying to get his onesie on when I heard this gurgling noise and boom! Out the diaper it came."

"So back outside we go," Charlie added. "Again I get wet. We give them their bottles and put them down for their nap. At this point, it's only been an hour and a half. So we decide to watch the game."

"It was pretty quiet. Then they woke up. Scared the two of us to death. Spilt beer all over us. Another change of clothes."

"So far we're up to a change of clothes for the babies and three for you two," Bella said. "Am I right?"

"Yeah. When we went to get them up, they were soaked. So we're up to another clothes change for them," Charlie said. "We decided to eat while giving them a bottle."

"Big mistake," Billy joined in. "I was holding Princess and her hand fell into the plate. Let me tell you, she has an arm on her. Flung it right at Charlie and Buddy. Buddy retaliated and flung food from Charlie's plate onto us."

"Dad," Jake interrupted. "They're six weeks old."

Billy frowned at his son. "They're more aware than you think."

"And the rest of their clothes?"

"Either spit up or leaks."

Bella giggled and went to check the dryer for clothes. She brought back shirts for their fathers and clothes for the babies. She and Jake quickly dressed their babies. Once they were in their car seats, she turned to the older men.

"So same time tomorrow?" she smirked.

They glanced at each other then at her.

"I gotta work tomorrow, Bells," Charlie said. He grinned evilly at his friend. "Billy's free."

"Fuck you," Billy mouthed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!

Just a word to let you know that I am creating a collection of my drabbles and one shots called Chew Toys. This story will be deleted by April 30, 2015. I hope to see you there!

Emily

P.S. I know I am awful about responding to reviews, but I love each and every one of them. They make me so giddy, hubby rolls his eyes. ;)


End file.
